Like Father, Like Son
by SparkleEyes18
Summary: Kayley and Garrett have a baby. A baby boy! But are they prepared for what will happen next? Rated T to be safe.
1. Vacation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Quest for Camelot. It is not part of my intellectual property.**

 **Note: dearest apologies for the Modern-day AUs. They're just easier to write, pour moi. Sorry.**

 **AYDEN**

So the summer of 1996. My master, Garrett is finally back in Camelot, where he truly belongs. It's taken me years to get his stubborn self back in Camelot, oh boy. And he finally had to give in to my requests. Yes, it was a girl that truly got him to return to Camelot, but better late than never.

Oh, and Kayley and Garrett became knights. So now I can say that (after years of talking about how he'll never be a knight...or anything for that matter), he's finally doing something with his life. Sure he's like 22-years-old, but it's better than never. I wanted to congratulate them on their achievement. I knew they could do it! Of course, I HAD to swoop in right while they were kissing! (Awkward). But not nearly as awkward as what I did see! Garrett's eyes were green! GREEN! I flew back in shock because I know now, not only is he officially safe in civilization, but he has no need for me.

I flew away. A simple _"_ _so long, pal"_ in the flap of my wing. I found my previous master, Merlin the Wizard. I landed on his finger. He petted me and I chirped in happiness. I did do a great job! In fact, I deserved a vacation! Yes, the last six years of my life somehow paid off. Let me tell you, it was not easy!

So I prepared for my vacation. Where shall I go? Cuba? Mexico? Florida? California? Nashville? Dublin? I hear that Canada is really nice this time of year. But where in Canada? Closest to the coast I can imagine. Maybe Prince Edward Island? It looked pretty nice in the picture. Alright! I found the place where I can go, now I need to get ready for my vacation. It would be a bumpy flight, I assume. Luckily, I travel light. (It's one of the benefits to being a bird).

On the next flight to Charlottetown I was (I must save my energy for the vacation). Everything was ready and I was excited. I arranged to stay with my friend, who lives in a tree looking over the beach. It would be the perfect place to spend a summer vacation. They're flexible and friendly and love living like tourists!

My friends, Peter and Aria, picked me up from the airport and we flew to their house. They told me that I can stay for as long as I'd like, they even fixed up the guest nest for me. I couldn't wait to begin my vacation, but it was a long plane ride and I just need a rest. I've waited my entire life to have this type of vacation. It all seemed a little surreal to me.


	2. The Big Day

'Ayden,' chirped Peter. 'Any plans for today?'

I looked over at him. Today was the first offical of my vacation. Well, I've been on vacation for almost a whole month now, but I was mostly just relaxing and taking it slowly, because it's not everyday where I do not have to be alert all the time. I was really gonna just want to rest up a bit more and maybe go for a swim. I might tell Peter and Aria all about my adventures and what it was like to save Camelot, later. They've been dying to know, I've been telling them stories every single day. Last night I told them about how funny it was watching Kayley try fighting a flower.

'Not much.' I chipped back. 'Maybe go for a swim later.'

'Okay, sounds like the perfect plan.' Peter replied.

...

Later that day, I went down to the beach. I dove into the water. I envisioned myself as the Griffin swooping into the forest hoping to retrieve Excalibur. But I wasn't looking for a magically sword or anything. (Been there, done that). I dove, I continued to dive deeper and deeper and deeper until…


	3. What Just Happened?

I awoke in water, really, really warm water. I have no idea where I am. Or what I was doing. Or what just happened. All I knew was that I was really, really small. And I could not see a thing. I tried to move around, but I felt stuck in one place. All I could think to myself is…

What just happened?


	4. What Just Happened? (Part 2)

Many weeks later

I CAN SEE! Finally, it took long enough just waiting for eyesight. Everything around me looks red, kind of pinkish.

Still no idea where I am.

Many more weeks later.

I CAN HEAR! So now I can figure out where I am. I heard voices. The voices sounded familiar. It was Kayley and Garrett's voices. Oh! What a relief to hear them out of all people! They were singing the song that they sang together after realizing that they really loved each other.

I began to look around to see if I can find them. But I couldn't. I tried pushing against the redness, but I was unlucky. I felt a sense of pressure push back on me.

Can someone tell me where I am?

"He likes the song."

What?


	5. Okay WHAT!

No idea anymore

Okay so I just got pulled by some crazy person. I do not know exactly why I was screaming very loudly, mayhap it had to do with the fact that I was just settling into the warmth of wherever I was, and then I was brought into freezing coldness. Or maybe I was stuck in a place that I did not know for a very long time.

I kept screaming. Then I was finally handed over to Garrett. Oh, man! Am I ever glad to see you! I had no idea what just happened. I was swimming in Canada and then I ended up in this warm, reddish place that I did not know. Now I'm here. Can you just tell me what is going on? He says nothing, but "Rajah Ayden"…and that he is my father!

Now it is all clear. Wait! What? I was…I mean…Kayley was…I mean…Kayley and Garrett…then…I was…swimming…I was swimming and ended up in Kayley's…and now I'm…and Kayley and Garrett are…EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I watched them fall in love. I watched them sing about falling in love. I even saw them kissing! And now they are my…

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

This is all too much. If you need me, you can find me under the name: Rajah Ayden. Well, at least it has Ayden in it…and it's more fitting than "Silver Wings" (actually ever since I heard the Griffin called me that, I am petrified of it…still not as bad as this). Either way. I don't even know where to start. Like I mean where did they get "Rajah" from? And what kind of parents would name their kid "Rajah"?

I am too exhausted to continue. I'm signing out. So long, everybody.


End file.
